FY Relatives Nuisance
by Minjonet
Summary: What happens when some meddling family members walk in on me while I'm watching FY...and then ask a lot of stupid questions?


Fushigi Yuugi + Relatives = Nuisance

Summary: My interpretation of what would happen if my family members walked in on me while watching FY and their possible reactions. I don't own any FY characters, Watase does. I don't own my relatives, either.

Characters:

Me-16 year old FY fan. Female.

Nathan-11 year old brother. 

Kenny-5-6 year old annoying whiny neighbor. It's possible that he could be gay.

Toby-7 year old brother who hates me.

Gram-My annoying grandmother who thinks I'm still 12.

::Some sort of family gathering is taking place at my house (birthday, holiday, anniversary, etc.), and I'm taking a break from all the hoopla. I sit in the family room watching an FY video::

Nathan: **walks in** You're watching this junk again? Turn on Pokemon or DBZ!

Me: Go away...go play with Kenny.

Nathan: He's here.

Kenny: **stomps in** Naaathaaaan...are weeee gonna watch Dragonball Z? **whiny annoying voice**

Me: Leave me alone! **turn up volume**

Toby: **enters room** I hate you guys. I hate you! **throws stuff**

::Part in video where Miaka is bathing before summoning Suzaku (the first attempt) and she's naked::

Toby: Ew a naked girl! **staring at the screen, drooling**

Me: Pervert. We all know you love naked women. Remember when you rewound Titanic to the drawing part?

Toby: SHUT UP! **attacks**

Me: AGH! **kick kick shuffle**

Nathan: CAKE TIME!

::Toby, Nathan, and Kenny run out of the room::

Me: Peace...finally.. **relax**

::half hour later; watching episode where Miaka, Hotohori, Nuriko, and Tamahome are trying to go to Taitskun to send Miaka home b/c she's sick::

Gram: **enters, blinking and licking her lips annoyingly** Why hello dear. What is this spiffy program you're watching? Oh, you really should try my rice pudding...

Me: No thanks...I'm watching Fushigi Yuugi.

Gram: **adjusts glasses; clear sign of disapproval** What kind of show is this?

Me: Anime. Japanese cartoon.

Gram: Oh. You're too old for cartoons. You should be able to watch PG movies by now! Like that delightful Stuart Little 2 movie! Have you and your friends seen it? Let me brush your hair... **takes out comb and yanks at my hair**

Me: um...actually OW it's not for kids. It's more for teens...

Gram: **offended, yanks at my hair** My goodness! But you're only...what...9? 12?

Me: 17 this July...

Gram: That's what I said! You aren't a teenager yet! 

::Part when Nuriko beats Tamahome w/ a table and acts like a nut::

Gram: Who is that?

Me: Nuriko.

Gram: Why is she beating that poor hunchback with a table?

Me: Actually, Nuriko's a boy...

Gram: WHAT??? WHAT IS THIS??? Japanese people draw strangely...

Me: Anyway, he's beating Tamahome..

Gram: Tamahobetey?

Me: The "hunchback"...

Gram: Oh yes..

Me...he's beating him because Nuriko loves the emperor but the emperor loves this girl who loves Tamahome and Nuriko wants Tamahome to be kind to Miaka so the emperor will pay attention to him and...

Gram: He loves a man???? What is this garbage??

Me: No no...sort of...well....

Gram: Tsk tsk....what is this world coming to? Whatever happened to wholesome shows like I Love Lucy and Dick Van Dyke?

Me: **under breath** they were boring...

Gram: Did you say something?

Me: Nope o.o;

Gram: **puts away her comb as my scalp bleeds profusely** Why are they in bed together? ::part when Hotohori hugs Miaka and she's all sickly::

Me: Actually she's sick and he's comforting her and stuff...

Gram: **covers my eyes** You shouldn't be watching this! You're young and impressionable!

Me: .....I'm 16.....my school is worse than this...

Gram: Oh, when I was young we had to walk to our school even if it snowed, and back then people didn't shovel or throw salt down so you could slip or fall.

Me: Um....yeah.... **turn up volume**

Gram: **lectures about economics and banks and how horrible the world is**

**after a while...**

Gram: Oh, what is that horrid thing with the weird face?

Me: Chichiri. He's a monk wearing a mask.

Gram: Oh, they're Catholic?

Me: um...no....

Gram: Oh my! What is this non-Christian Satanic garbage? Catholic I can put up with, but not this! You should watch some good Protestant programming like The 700 Club. **rants and walks out, shaking her head**

Me: This is why I need a VCR in my room....

***

The sad thing is, this is what my family is REALLY like. Well, be nice in your reviews =) My family has left enough scars ;_;


End file.
